lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Videogame
LEGO Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Videogame is a LEGO video game based off of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. It was released for Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, and PC. Plot Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo go to stop Bebop and Rocksteady from holding a pizza restaurant hostage, and discover that the villains are after a secret supply of Mutagen that was hidden under the restaurant. The villains are defeated but some of the Foot Soldiers escape with the Mutagen. Leonardo and Raphael head into the sewers to stop the Foot Soldiers, but run into their old ally Leatherhead, who tells them that the Rat King has teamed up with the Foot Clan. They get the Mutagen back from the Rat King, who reveals that the Foot Clan has made an alliance with Krang to use the Mutagen to take over New York. They return to the lair, where they are contacted by the Fugitoid, a super-smart android from Dimension X who wants the turtles to help him defeat Krang. Donatello and Michelangelo go to meet Fugitoid in the city, where they are attacked by Krang's Rock Soldiers, led by General Traag. Characters Story Characters Freeplay Characters DLC Characters Vehicles Land Vehicles Air Vehicles Water Vehicles Pre-Order Bonuses LEGO Rocksteady.jpg|Rocksteady minifigure (Gamestop) LEGO arai.png|Karai minifigure (Amazon) LEGOhead.png|Leatherhead minifigure (Toys "R" Us) LEGOShellraisor.png|Shellraiser miniset (Walmart) Levels Story Levels Bonus Mission DLC Missions Achievements *'Starting Off on the Wrong Foot' - Complete Level 1 *'Sewer or Later' - Complete Level 2 *'Droids Aren't Welcome Here!' - Complete Level 3 *'The Foot is Down' - Complete Level 4 *'Breaking News' - Complete Level 5 *'Turtles on Ice' - Complete Level 6 *'The Brain Game' - Complete Level 7 *'Enter Dimension X' - Complete Level 8 *'Foot-Loose!' - Complete Level 9 *'Assault on Technodrome' - Complete Level 10 *'X-Termination' - Complete Level 11 *'The Great Escape' - Complete Level 12 *'Warped' - Complete Level 13 *'Space Chase' - Complete Level 14 *'Invasion' - Complete Level 15 *'Skate or Die' - Complete the Bonus Level, "Skate or Die" *'All That Glitters' - Get every Gold Brick *'A Whole New World!' - Unlock the Dimension X hub-world *'Bat Attack!' - Play as Wingnut *'Dungeons & Dorks' - Play as Sir Malachi *'Evil Triumphs!' - Play as Shredder *'Grand Finale' - Complete the game 100% *'Hero in a Half-Shell' - Get 100% LEGO studs in any level *'Hot-Rodding Teenagers from Dimension X' - Play as Neutrino *'Karai Me a River' - Play as Karai *'Less Than or Gator Than' - Play as Leatherhead in free-roam *'MutaGenesis' - Play as Mutagen Man *'Mutation Nation' - Unlock every character in the game *'Rodent Rodeo!' - In co-op mode, pair Rat King with Master Splinter *'Slow and Steady Wins the Race' - Complete a race mission as one of the four main turtles *'Turtle Temper' - Defeat a group of street thugs *'Vehicle-Master' - Unlock every vehicle in the game *'War of the Worlds' - Unlock every alien character Category:Video Games Category:Articles By ElectricMayhem Category:Unfinished